lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Amber Heard II.
Amber Heard II. is the daughter of Amber, and Benjamin Heard making her a member of House Heard, which is a house with its loyalties towards House Arryn. Amber Heard has two siblings in the form of Ambrena, and Mike Heard of which Ambrena is her twin sister of whom she does not get along with following Ambrena's manipulation of William Lovie, and Mike Heard is the Lord of House Heard and has retaken control of the House Heard lands following the rise of William Lovie III. Following her death Ambrena Heard attempted to take over her life, and for a time this worked as she pretended to be the true Amber Heard but was eventually discovered by William as being a fake and she was banished from Lucerne. Her brother Mike Heard is growing important in House Arryn after he turned down the oppurtunity to continue House Heard after he became depressed over the legacy it left after so much death. Amber Heard was born the first child of the twin daughters of Benjamin Heard and she spent her life with her House in the city of Forks where they held sway. In her youth she was close with her sister Ambrena, but overall she led a secluded life within her families home within the overal House Heard estate in Forks. As she grew and her appearance begin to show that she was going to be a beautiful women her parents begin to attempt to find a future place for her to marry into. In this effort her parents were contacted by Bill Lovie when he heard of the maturing girl, and he discussed with them the possibilities of her marrying his son William Lovie III. to Amber a prospect of which was basically the highest oppurtunity available. Obviously her parents jumped at the oppurtunity but they were told that she couldn't know a thing or elce the entire situation would not work. Thus she was sent to the Lucernian Academy where her parents told her she was going because she was deemed to be a more suitable canidate then her sister who they told her had been declined acceptance. When she arrived it wasn't long before she engaged in a romantic relationship with William Lovie, and unlike the other women that he had been with he begin to feel true love for her, and she like many of the other girls he had been with fell deeply into love with him. Amber would become instrumental during this time on several things including the exile of Britney Hemsworth which happened after her success with William, and she was also able to bring the Shadow Council back together when she was able to convinse William to take a chance on Edward. Their love was going smoothly and growing into a true love when Alice was removed from Lucerne and this set off a chain of events which led to the pregnant Amber Heard gaurding a comatose body of William Lovie hoping he would wake up but realizing that each day Bill grew closer and closer to killing her. She was eventually forced out after Bill begin to threaten William and she couldn't bear the though of his danger so she removed herself from the situation and returned to her family in Forks. She resided in Berne with her son Thomas Lovie who remained secretly the son of William Lovie III. for the duration of the Civil War in Lucerne. During her time in Berne she came under the watch of Ezio Ederiz of whom in the end would protect her child before she was taken by soldiers of Sean Lovie and as this was during the moments before the ending of the Seige of Berne she would be a hostage when William came into Berne to confront his brother. Following a long argument and fight between the two brothers she would be killed by William's brother Sean Lovie with a stab through the chest of which even Edward was unable to heal her from. Amber was killed during the tail end of the Battle of Berne after Sean Lovie used her as his last bargaining chip in an attempt to get William to give into him, and despite William's best attempts she fell to the madness of Sean Lovie. Luckily for the young child Thomas before she died she was able to disclose that Thomas was William's child, and thus in her final moments gave Thomas the future of being a member of House Lovie instead of a snow. History Early History : "I lived a normal life. It was rather uneventful and I was more then happy to be able to avoid the contravercy of so many of the other girls I met at the Lucernian Academy." : -Amber Heard II. Amber Heard spent her life with her House in the city of Forks. In her youth she was close with her sister Ambrena, but overall she led a secluded life within her families home within the overal House Heard estate in Forks. As she grew and her appearance begin to show that she was going to be a beautiful women her parents begin to attempt to find a future place for her to marry into. During this time her kind but at times akward personality led to her isolation within her house, and as when she was younger her only real connection was with her sister Ambrena of the twins trusted eacthother with their lives. Before her parents scheming she also begin to grow to be somewhat of an idol figure for her brother Mike Heard who found himself with little in common with his withdrawn father, and his menipulative mother. Her parents were contacted by Bill Lovie when he heard of the maturing girl, and he discussed with them the possibilities of her marrying his son William Lovie III. Obviously her parents jumped at the oppurtunity but they were told that she couldn't know a thing or elce the entire situation would not work. Relationship with William : "I had no idea what that carriage ride held for me. A dark begginings were all I had to go from, and the loveless home I had left and the betrayal I felt from the only thing that I thought ever loved me left me with a lack of faith." : -Amber Heard II. Amber Heard and William Lovie were a prepared relationship by Bill Lovie's dark man. In his constant search for a heir for Andrew and the perfect wife all in one he had failed with Britney Hemsworth and now his next attempt was Amber Heard who his spies had discovered in Forks. Her parents were bought off and told to send their daughter to the Lucernian Academy. Amber was excited to go to the academy as everyone in the Kingdom knew that was where the royal family went and on top of that only the best and brightest in the Kingdom could afford to go to the academy in the first place. As she prepared to leave she couldn't understand why her sister wasn't going, and when she approached her sister she found that her twin was as bitter about it as she was, but she also senced that her sister knew something that she didn't know, and this led her to believe that Ambrena had betrayed her when in fact Ambrena wasn't actually hiding anything from her. Despite this the two left on bad terms as Ambrena took out her anger over not getting to go on her twin, and Amber mistook this for a betrayal. The Road to Lucerne : "Leaving Forks should have destroyed me emotionally. I left behind everything I'd ever known and was being sent to live with people I had only heard legends about. But I barely even noticed the absence of my parents. Does that speak badly of me? Or does that speak badly of them?" : -Amber Heard II. Amber left Forks and everything she knew behind in Forks and was sent along with a single House Heard honor gaurd member as her bodygaurd. She had a brief goodbye with her family, but it was more curse then it was anything, and after a few hugs, and goodbyes she was in the carriage and on her way north. She waited for her sister to see her off, and she was silently prepared to forgive her, but Abrena simply watched from the window as her sister left Forks, and refused out of spite to see her off. Her gaurd sat on the front seat with the driver thus leaving Amber all by herself for the ride, and a lot of time to think about everything that had happened in the days before her departure. She travelled north and for the first time in her life was able to witness the beaty that was Lucerne Mountain. Seeing this was a different experiance for the girl that knew nothing more then the city of Forks. Arriving in Lucerne See Also : Evangeline Shephard : "Entering the mountain it all seemed like you were going to enter a giant cave, but as you reached the other end of the tunnel you just saw the extreme light spreading throughout in the vast expanse of the opening in the mountain. A gleaming white Wall seperated me from the future I now saw clearly in front of me." : -Amber Heard II. As she and her carriage arrived through the entrance of Lucerne she and her gaurd were led by a page to the site of the Lucerne Academy where she would be staying for her stay in Lucerne. As she was moved throughout the lower part of Lucerne known as Lucerne proper she was shocked at the fact that their was poverty, and a ran down appearance that didn't seem to mesh with the image people had built of Lucerne in her mind. When she arrived she was quickly placed into a room by the headmaster chosen as her guide in Evangeline Shephard. Evangeline would become a sort of confidant for her in her new world of Lucerne, and during the early hours of her time there the elder Evangeline would spend the time talking to Amber. As the two girls sat in Amber's new room they heard the knock on the door and when Amber went to open it she was greeted by a man in dark armor. The man introduced himself to her as Kieth Schwartz and told her that he needed to speak to Evangenline for a moment. When she took in the man she was immediatly frightened by both his attire, and his general personality, but when he saw the reaction of Evangeline to seeing him she was even more frightened and wanted him out of her room. After Evangeline would walk over to him and silently tell him something he would leave the room, and Evangeline would give her shoulder a tug before walking out after him. When she returned she told Amber that she had been told to take Amber on a tour of the Lucernian Hold, and with that she took Amber's hand and pulled her out of her room and into the real world. Flanked now by two hard looking gaurds the two would travel throughout Lucerne Hold., and it was here that Amber would see the part of Lucerne that people had called the crown jewel of the Kingdom of Lucerne. She walked through the richest of markets in the form of the Dragon Marketplace of the northern gatehouse, and continued to hold Evangeline's hand as she showed her the Sky Tower that held the royal family, and unknown to her the man that she had been brought to marry. After travelling throughout they returned late that night and before Amber went into her room Evangeline gave her a hug, and whispered to her the following that she said low enough that the two gaurds couldn't hear. : '' "Be careful Amber your now entering a dangerous world. Know that I'll always be here for you if you should ever need my help."'' : -Evangeline Shephard As she pulled away from Evangeline she gave her one last smile before she opened the door to her room and silently entered the room to find a man sitting in the corner of the room. Before she screamed the man put his hands to his face in a calming way and told her that he meant her no harm. He went about telling her that he was the King of Lucerne in the form of Bill Lovie, and that he had known her parents very well and had just wanted to make sure that she was settling in well. Bill and Amber talked for nearly an hour and Bill came off as a very kind and gentle man who truly cared for his Kingdom and the people in it. After they had talked for an hour he excused himself and told her that he hoped she would have a great time at the academy when she started and that she was to consider her a part of her family, and to always come to him if she needed help. Leaving for Forks Main Article : Forks Leaving for Berne Main Article : Berne "Towards the end I just wanted it to stop. I knew in my heart he would come, and that made me want to keep going. But I guess in the dark days in that reched city, the lingering memory of his face. Of his love. Everything that made him what he was. It was though things that kept me from accepting the fate the Dragon had made so clear to me." -Amber Heard II. House Arryn was beyond desperate in their search for more influence and it was this desperation that would be used by Bill Lovie to create a situation where he had a house that would be indebted to him. Bill Lovie secretly went to Forks with his circle of Magi and visited with Byron Arryn II. When he arrived and met with Byron - who had been told he was meeting with Carlisle and not the King of Lucerne - the two talked openly of the discontent that House Arryn felt about their state in the Kingdom, and Bill was quick to constantly feed Byron dillusions of grandiouse plans for House Arryn. With these plans bouncing in his mind Byron agreed to Bills command of going west to lead the newly constructed town of Berne. Legacy Amber Heard's death would be emotionally quite destructive to William Lovie III. of whom even during the events of the Driving Tide continues to think on her showing the effect she had on him. Above the emotional turmoil of her death she left behind Thomas Lovie of whom was logitimized almost immediatly although his bastardy birth put him behind William Lovie IV in the line of succession but he stands second in the line of succession behind William Lovie IV. Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Amber Heard II. Family Members House Lovie Honor Gaurd.jpg|Thomas Lovie - Son|link=Thomas Lovie Category:House Heard Category:House Arryn Category:People of Berne Category:People of Forks Category:People of Lucerne Category:People Category:Vandal Category:Dead Category:House Lovie Category:Concubine of William Lovie III.